<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's An Illusion by GeorgiesLeftArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207119">Everything's An Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm'>GeorgiesLeftArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din is dealing with a lot of emotions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Loving Cobb Vanth, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale, so many feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Mandalorian saying goodbye had always been easy for Din, he never formed any real attatchments that would put himself in a position where it would hurt to part ways with someone. Until now. There he stood, watching as a stranger took away the closest thing to family he had, unable to stop him from leaving. In the aftermath, Din had no where else to turn except for a small town that held a certain Marshal he knew he could count on. Din only hoped he would be welcomed back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's An Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So that finale, huh? That shit hurted. Here's a short little something I wrote because I had just way too many emotions over this and I know for a fact the minute those elevator doors closed our bb Din lost it. So enjoy, cry, laugh, however you process emotions do that now. This is a safe protect Din Djarin zone</p><p>Title comes from the song Everything's An Illusion by Mayday Parade aka an OOF song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din had sworn to keep Grogu safe and it seems he had fulfilled that promise. He was in safe hands with his kind, destined to become a Jedi. Something Din knew he couldn’t train Grogu for despite the heartache he felt having to watch him be taken away. He had just gotten him back and now he was forced to watch as a stranger carried him off, his destiny awaiting him. He knew this was the way it always had been but it didn’t make the pain of it all any easier to cope with. Din stood there for a long moment after the elevator doors shut, helmet sitting next to him as all of his emotions finally hit. He slowly fell to his knees as he let out a sob, burying his face in his hands. Din fought so hard to get the kid back, broke his creed to ensure his safe return only to have to face their final goodbye not ten minutes after saving him. At least he was in good hands, Din tried to remind himself but the thought did nothing to ease the ache deep in his heart. This is what he had been looking for from the beginning after all, but he never thought this moment would come so soon. Din had promised to see Grogu again but deep down both knew the words were said just to ease the pain of the goodbye, he knew he would probably never see the little guy again. The thought alone broke the Mandalorian further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey..” Cara whispered as she knelt down behind Din, hand on his shoulder. She moved to hand the helmet back over to him but stopped when Din grabbed her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s.. okay..” Din whispered as he slowly looked back at her with teary eyes, a sad smile on his face. “My Creed is already broken.. no sense going back now..” He whispered as he looked down at the helmet, fingers grazing across the shiny Beskar. In a way he felt..relieved. Thankful to know the kid had seen his face at least once. He wanted to give Grogu something to hold onto, a way to remember him by other than just a memory of walking armor. Din smiled sadly as he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek, shutting his eyes as he let out a sigh, wiping at a few tears with his gloved hand. “Think I could catch a ride?” Din asked softly, glancing towards Fennec as he stood. He simply smiled at the soft ‘of course’, nodding slowly before moving to leave the bridge, not looking back. Not saying another word or acknowledging the concernced stares from the others. A part of Din would remain there, the part of him that longed to have Grogu back safe in his care, that part of his mission..his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> was over. He did what he had to do. This was the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din stayed silent as they boarded Fett’s ship, ignoring the confused stare towards his bare face. He simply collapsed down into one of the seats, the armor that shielded  his body suddenly feeling much too heavy just like the weight on his heart. Din rested his hands on top of his helmet as a few more tears fell. He felt alone. Empty. Like a part of himself was missing. Din found himself glancing to his right out of instinct, half expecting to see Grogu sitting there smiling back at him. Only there was nothing but an empty chair. Din let out a shuddery breath as he shut his eyes, leaning back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fett’s words broke Din out of his train of thought, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling for a long moment. “Tatooine.” He whispered through a pair of chapped lips, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. “Take me to Tatooine. I will find my way from there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fett simply nodded, glancing towards Fennec before moving to the cockpit, plugging in the coordinates. Their destination? The sandy surface of Tatooine. Why Din wanted to go there Fett would never know. He supposed it had something to do with that Vanth fellow but Fett wasn’t there to ask questions, only there to help a man who had lost everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day on Tatooine was like any other. Unbearably hot and filled with sand, the little grains sticking to the sides of Cobb’s face as he worked on his speeder. He cursed softly when he tried to start it up only to be met with nothing, kicking the side of it as he raked his fingers through his damp hair. “Dank farrik.” Cobb mumbled as he heard a noise of an approaching ship, glancing up toward the bright sky with squinted eyes trying to make out who it was, a part of him hoping to spot the Razor Crest. Cobb wiped the grease from his hands before throwing down the towel onto his speeder. He made sure to grab his blaster as he made his way over to the landing ship, skeptical of who would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this town other than Din. Cobb stood a few feet back as the ramp descended, eyes scanning for any movement. He felt himself go tense as he saw the familiar armor, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Gotta say, I think I pulled it off better.” He mumbled as he crossed his arms, looking Fett up and down. “Must say you cleaned it up rather well. If ya are here to kill me for borrowing your armor I suggest you turn around and walk back onboard. Because I ain’t letting that happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fett rolled his eyes from behind his helmet, looking at Cobb. “Bold words for a man who stole armor that did not belong to him. I’d say I’m in a better position than you, Vanth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb blinked a few times before laughing, shaking his head. “Borrowed. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the armor and willingly gave it up to that Mandalorian friend of yours. Figured he would have told ya that. What are ya doing here if it’s not to kill me? Ya don’t seem like the forgive and forget type.” He spoke softly, hand still wrapped firmlly around his blaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fett stayed quiet for a moment, glancing back into the ship before stepping aside. “Favor for a friend.” He spoke as Din stepped forward, helmet still in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb felt his heart leap into his throat upon seeing the familiar Beskar, eyes roaming along the expanse of the shiny metal before stopping at the face of a man staring back at him, eyes locking with his. “..Din? Is that you?” He whispered softly, heart breaking as he watched Din draw closer before he completely broke, a sob ringing out into the vast desert as the Mandalorian collapsed into the Marshal’s arms. “Woah, it’s okay..breathe for me okay? I got you..” Cobb held Din’s sobbing form close, glancing back to Fett with a worried and confused expression. It’s then Cobb realized he didn’t see the kid, the one that was practically always  attached to Din’s hip. Cobb looked to Fett with questioning eyes, figuring his expression asked the question he couldn’t find in himself to voice without breaking down himself. Cobb cursed softly and shut his eyes at Fett’s soft ‘no’, burying his face in Din’s neck. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as a few tears of his own began to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s entire body was shaking with the force of his sobs, holding onto Cobb as if his life depended on it, almost as though if he were to let go the sand would swallow him whole. Nothing felt right anymore. He knew the day would eventually come where he and Grogu would part but he never expected to happen this way, never really realized just how deeply he cared for the child until now. Din slowly pulled away to look at Cobb, face red from all the crying, tears still falling. “I lost him. He’s..he’s gone.” He whispered, voice hoarse from his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cobb’s heart shattered in his chest, slowly bringing a hand up to wipe away Din’s tears. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead, fingers combing through his hair reassuringly. “Why don’t you come inside? Get you out of this armor and into something more comfortable. We can talk more if you’d like.. But let’s get you out of this sun first, sweetheart.” He whispered, smiling sadly at Din’s defeated nod, watching as he moved toward Cobb’s small home. Cobb let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he looked toward Fett. “Thank you for not leaving him alone and bringing him here.” He spoke softly, holding a hand out to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fett didn’t move for a moment before finally shaking Cobb’s hand. “I didn’t think to bring him here. He asked me to. I knew you both had met, however I didn’t realize how deep your bond was.” He admitted as he let go of Cobb’s hand. “You clearly care for him and that’s what he needs right now. Just be there for him. He tries to play cold and stoic but it's an act, in a way. He's feeling lost and broken, confused. He needs you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb felt his face getting red now for reasons other than the suns beating down on him, smiling sheepishly before nodding. “I’ll take care of him, I promise.” He whispered before turning toward his home, making the short walk to his front door. Cobb bit his lip before slowly walking in, looking over to Din who was lying face down on his old couch. The sight broke Cobb. He had never seen the Mandalorian so..human. The armor truly was just a shell that encased a man with real emotions and feelings, ones Cobb felt privileged to see. He slowly made his way over to the couch, leaning down to comb his fingers through Din’s hair again. There was a lot running through his mind, hundreds of questions he wanted to ask but he knew now wasn’t the time to bring them up, he needed to be there for the broken man on his couch. “Hey..come here..” Cobb whispered before carefully guiding Din to his feet. He wrapped an arm around him as he led him down the hall toward his bedroom. Cobb set to work on stripping Din of his armor without a word, setting the Beskar in a neat pile in the corner of his room. He turned to see Din standing there looking so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Small.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh, sweetheart..” Cobb whispered as he guided Din into his unmade bed, wrapping his arms around him, cradling him close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent save for a few soft cries coming from the Mandalorian in Cobb’s arms. Din felt lost and alone, broken and tired, questioning everything, but somehow lying there in Cobb’s embrace helped slow his cries, tears no longer falling as he focused on Cobb’s heart beat, trying to mimic his breathing so as to not fall back into a panic attack. “I never realized just how alone I always had been until after losing him. He changed my world..gave me a purpose in a way. I always knew it wouldn’t be forever..but damn if I didn’t love that kid.” He whispered brokenly, burying his face in Cobb’s chest, letting out a shaky breath as his mind began to race again. Din found himself caught up in his own fleeting thoughts of what could have been had he stayed on Tatooine, stayed with Cobb and never left. This illusion of raising the child as their own, having a family with the man lying next to him is suddenly nothing more than a fantasy. Din’s thoughts came  crashing down around him as he realized that ship had sailed, what once may have been possible is now nothing more than a missed opportunity. Din always thought he had more time, had countless chances to come back and bring that fantasy to fruition. He was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cobb hummed softly, rubbing Din’s back as he shut his eyes. “You cared for him as though he were your own, something I don’t think the kid ever really had.. I knew from the moment you came to this town there was a special bond between the two of ya. I found it endearing.” He whispered as he kissed the top of Din’s head. “You both helped one another, I think. And when it comes to ya feeling alone, well..” Cobb scoffed as he leaned up a bit to look down at Din properly, a genuine smile on his face. “You aren’t. From the looks of it ya had people who cared for ya enough to bring ya here, and you have someone right here, right now, that cares about you. For now? For this moment? Focus on that. I am here for ya. I wasn’t lyin’ when I said ya always had a place here if you needed it. My door will always be open for you. And I will always be here.” He whispered as he cupped Din’s cheek, thumb gently tracing along his jawline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened next neither saw coming, but Din found himself simply staring into the Marshal’s warm, loving, eyes, so close in his comforting embrace, he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, chapped lips meeting soft, warm ones in a brief kiss. “Thank you.” Din whispered as he settled back down against Cobb, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb felt warm as heat spread from his face down to his neck after the kiss, blinking a few times before smiling fondly. He laid back down with Din, holding him tight as he let out a soft breath. “Get some rest, ya need it. I can tell. We can talk about it all tomorrow if you wish or we can go about our day and talk about it when the time is right. I won’t pressure ya, but know I will always be here to listen whenever you are ready.” He whispered as he slowly moved to pull the soft blanket over them, tangling their legs together as he rested his chin on top of Din’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A part of Din’s heart felt full again, a missing piece coming together after one had been torn out. Out there somewhere in the galaxy Grogu..the one he had come to see as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid was safe, and so was he. Here in Cobb’s arms on the warm surface of Tatooine Din was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The road to moving on was going to be hard, Din knew that much, but with Cobb by his side to hold him and comfort him..it made the ache deep in Din’s heart feel a little less painful. A little less dark. Din found himself smiling as he began to drift off to sleep. Maybe he would be okay after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>